Vs. Donphan
Vs. Donphan is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 9/9/2018. Story Dawn: Cherubi, use Solar Beam! Dawn and Cherubi train with Silver and Marowak along Route 38, Cherubi charging up golden energy. Raticate, Pinsir, Flaaffy, Buneary, Sudowoodo and Caterpie are resting off to the side, with Raticate chasing Caterpie around and it climbing up Sudowoodo for protection. Cherubi: Che, RU! Cherubi fires a golden energy beam for Solar Beam, as Marowak spins her bone, resisting the brunt of the attack. She swings her bone out to the side, shattering the Solar Beam. Silver: Nice redirect, Marowak. And Dawn! That Solar Beam is perfect! If Marowak was any weaker, that would’ve broken through! Dawn: Thank you for the compliment. And Cherubi, you’ve done a marvelous job in learning Solar Beam. I want you to go ahead and take a rest. Cherubi: (Excited) Cheru cheru! Cherubi heads off to the side to join the others, as Dawn ponders on who to choose next. Dawn: Okay. Sudowoodo! Time to do a bit more training. Sudowoodo: Woodo. Sudowoodo walks onto the field, Raticate pursuing him. Raticate snarls at the Caterpie up on the back of Sudowoodo’s head, Caterpie taunting Raticate. Dawn: (Miffed) Honestly, Caterpie? Dawn walks over, prying Caterpie off of Sudowoodo’s back. She places it on the ground, Caterpie freaking out as it runs away from Raticate again. Silver: Hm. Raticate! How about you train this time? Caterpie leaps into Dawn’s arms again, as Raticate looks back at Silver. Raticate: RATICATE! Raticate rushes over, trying to push Marowak out of the way. Marowak pushes back and knocks Raticate to the ground before walking off the field. Raticate stares down Sudowoodo, ready to go. Dawn: Alright Sudowoodo! Let’s start with Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo forms a giant boulder, firing it forward. Silver: Raticate, break it with Hyper Fang! Raticate’s fang glows white, as an energy fang in the same shape surrounds him. He bites into the Rock Tomb, crushing it with ease. Sudowoodo appears through the debris. Dawn: Now Low Kick! Silver: (Smirks) Sucker Punch. Sudowoodo swings his leg around for a sweep, as Raticate leaps over it. He gets close and Sucker Punches Sudowoodo in the gut. Sudowoodo stumbles back, slightly startled. Silver: And Hyper Fang! Raticate opens his jaws, forming Hyper Fang. The ground shakes as something approaches, the vibrations causing Sudowoodo to fall over and dodge the Hyper Fang. A Donphan with long tusks comes barreling down the pathway, ramming Raticate from the side. He goes flying into a tree, defeated as he slides down. Silver: Raticate! (Turns to Donphan) A Donphan? Donphan: (Triumphantly) Don don! Donphan turns his attention to Sudowoodo, as he curls up and rolls with Rollout. Sudowoodo looks terrified, as Marowak appears and uses her bone to slow down the roll. Silver: Good timing, Marowak! Deflect it! Marowak finishes a swing, arching Donphan up into the air. Donphan crashes down, rolling backwards for a moment before reversing the direction of his spin, rolling at Marowak with more power than before. Marowak uses her bone and stops it again. Donphan then begins to spin in a horizontal direction, the spin forcing the bone out of Marowak’s hand as she takes damage. Dawn: It forced Marowak to lose her bone?! Silver: A Rapid Spin attack. Rudimentary, but effective. Donphan rolls through Marowak and Sudowoodo, sending them off to the side. Donphan continues to roll at Dawn. Dawn: So you think you can take me on? Caterpie, trap it with String Shot! Caterpie: Caaa! Caterpie spews String Shot, Donphan getting caught up in it as he rolls. Donphan struggles for a few moments, then uses Rapid Spin to break through the threads. He then continues to roll, as Caterpie is eager to take it on. Voice: Heatblast, use Flamethrower! A Magmortar uses flame propellants to fly through the air, landing down in front of Dawn. Magmortar releases Flamethrower from its hands, hitting Donphan full force. Donphan continues to push through, but right before striking Magmortar he is blasted back, suffering from a burn. Donphan gets up, ready to go again. Voice: You alright? Dawn looks to the side, seeing Magmortar’s trainer. It is a boy about her age with brown hair and green eyes. He’s wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it, a black undershirt, jeans and sneakers. His sleeves go down and cover his wrists. Dawn: Yes, but who are? Boy: I’ll answer all your questions in a minute, pretty lady. But for now, Heatblast, use Rock Tomb! Donphan rolls forward at Heatblast, who fires a small fireball at the ground. The ground erupts as a boulder grows out of it, crashing into Donphan and stopping its momentum. Donphan suffers from a burn, and stays down. Boy: Now, a Pokéball may not do it. So I’ll go, with a Great Ball! The boy throws the Great Ball, hitting and sucking Donphan in. The Great Ball shakes violently as it locks. The boy goes over and picks up the Great Ball. Boy: Oh yeah! I caught a Donphan! I’ll name him, Cannonbolt! Silver and Dawn approach the boy, Silver looking suspiciously while Dawn is impressed. Dawn: What a fantastic show! Though I must ask who you are again. Boy: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was just in the zone before. My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson. End Scene Ben joins Silver and Dawn for lunch, as they are treating their Pokémon. Silver gives Raticate and Marowak some Sitrus Berries, Dawn gives Sudowoodo an Oran Berry, and Ben gives Cannonbolt a Rawst Berry. Caterpie is whining to Dawn, wanting a berry as well. Dawn: (Sighs) I suppose you did help. Dawn pulls out an Oran Berry for Caterpie, its eyes glistening from the sight. He snags the Oran Berry, and devours it within a few seconds. Dawn turns her attention back to Ben. Dawn: So you won the Kalos League tournament? Ben: When I was twelve. The tournament itself was pretty easy, so I went to take on the Elite Four. Lost to the first trainer. Silver: That’s what you get for being cocky. Dawn: Silver! Don’t be so rude! Ben: He has a point though. I was young, and I do have a problem with my ego sometimes. But I’ve been working on getting better with that. Dawn: I think it is very mature to be able to admit to a fault like that. What did you do afterwards? Ben: I did a lot of different training methods. I did the Battle Maison for a while, where I met Heatblast here as a Magmar. Heatblast: Magmortar. Dawn: If you don’t mind me asking, why do you nickname your Pokémon? Ben: Why wouldn’t I? Pokémon are partners, and to give them the same generic name as the rest of their species doesn’t promote that same type of bond! So I make it a point to nickname them all. Silver: (Under breath) With stupid nicknames. Dawn: (Offended) Silver! What is wrong with you today?! Ben: Ah, he’s fine. I have that effect on everyone. They learn that I’m a League winner and they all get jealous and intimidated. Silver: That is so not the reason. Dawn: (Trying to divert attention) So, are you here to take on the Johto League? Win again and try an Elite Four challenge? Ben: Uh, that was the idea. But they’ve all gone to the Orre region, so there’s nothing I can do about it. All I can do now is train and catch new Pokémon. Speaking of, (Turns back to Silver) How about a battle? Silver: A battle? Ben: I can tell you’re itching to battle a League winner like myself. Come on. I’ll go easy on you. Silver: (Groans) If it’ll shut you up. Ben gets up, moving to take his position on the field. Dawn pulls Silver aside before he goes over. Dawn: (Hushed) Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re acting so hostilely towards him! He’s just a trainer like you! Silver: (Hushed) He’s conceited, arrogant, and uses his fame to impress girls. What about that resembles me? Silver breaks away from Dawn, her looking more confused than before. Silver takes his position. Ben: I’ll give you a handicap and choose my newest Pokémon. Cannonbolt! You ready? Cannonbolt: Don don! Ben: Then it’s battle time! Cannonbolt takes the field, ready to go. Silver: (Under breath) He even has a corny catchphrase. (To Ben) I shall refuse that handicap, and choose my most recent catch as well. Pinsir, go! Pinsir: Pince pince! Pinsir walks out onto the field, with its arms crossed. Ben: Pinsir, huh? Rock moves beat Bug! Cannonbolt, take it out with Rollout! Silver: Harden, then Vice Grip! Cannonbolt rolls forward, as Pinsir tenses up, shimmering white. Rollout slams into Pinsir, it bracing itself. It then lowers its head, grabbing Donphan with Vice Grip. Pinsir lifts Cannonbolt off the ground, his spinning Rollout now useless. Ben: Huh. You’re better than I thought you’d be. Loosen its grip with Rapid Spin! Cannonbolt stops Rollout, and begins shaking back and forth for Rapid Spin. Pinsir increases the pressure of its Vice Grip, trying not to let Cannonbolt go. Silver: Release! Then X-Scissor! Ben: Take that attack with Defense Curl! Pinsir releases Donphan, his shaking from Rapid Spin causing him to go sideways in the air. Pinsir forms a crimson energy x around its arms, aiming X-Scissor at Cannonbolt’s exposed belly. Cannonbolt curls up with Defense Curl, protecting his belly as he’s knocked back. Ben: And hit it with Rollout! Cannonbolt lands on his side, bouncing up to his armored body. He then rolls in with Rollout, it stronger than before. Silver: A textbook Defense Curl Rollout combo. Pinsir, use Revenge! Pinsir braces itself, as it is knocked flying by Rollout. Cannonbolt curves around to attack again, as Pinsir glows with orange energy. Pinsir swings a backhanded swing as Cannonbolt collides with it using Rollout, causing an orange energy explosion. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are defeated. Ben: Oh, man! It’s been a while since I lost like that! Silver: (Returns Pinsir) It was a draw. I’m not too satisfied with that either. Ben: In that case, we’ll have to battle again. Silver: Sure. Someday. Come on Dawn. Let’s be on our way. Dawn: Already? But, Silver: You have an upcoming contest in Olivine City, right? We wouldn’t want to be late. Dawn: (Accepting defeat) Yes. I suppose you’re right. Silver and Dawn return their remaining Pokémon, as Ben looks perplexed. Ben: What kind a contest? Dawn: A Pokémon Contest. Trainers make appeals to show off the beauty of their Pokémon and their moves, and the victor wins a ribbon! Look! Dawn pulls out her ribbon case, showing Ben her Cherrygrove Ribbon. Ben: Sweet! That sounds interesting. Mind if I tag along with you guys? Dawn gasps in surprise, while Silver squints his eyes in annoyance. Ben: Yeah! That way, I get to see your beauty first hand, (looks at Silver) and we can have our rematch. It sounds like a win-win! Silver doesn’t look towards Ben, but Dawn responds in delight. Dawn: I think that is a wonderful idea, Ben. We would love for you to travel with us. Silver: (Under breath) Speak for yourself. Main Events * Ben 10 Returns. * Dawn's Cherubi is revealed to have learned Solar Beam. * Silver's Raticate is revealed to have learned Sucker Punch. * Ben's Heatblast is revealed to have evolved into Magmortar. * Ben captures a Donphan, naming it Cannonbolt. * Ben and Silver battle and have a draw. * Ben joins the group. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Sudowoodo (Dawn's) * Caterpie (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Heatblast the Magmortar (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's, newly caught) Trivia * If the spin off series Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 was never created, this would've been Ben's official debut. He had always been a part of the story, he was just given a bit more background earlier on. * Donphan not having a pertinent role prior to this point was due to Ben catching one here. * Ben follows a similar trend to Wendy, joining the group in the second season of a series. * This marks the first time that the main character of a spin-off series becomes a traveling companion in another. He was the main character of PT:B10, while Silver is the main character of this series. * Ben using Heatblast first is a reference to it being the first alien form that Ben used in the series Ben 10. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver